


Enchanted

by OhHarold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHarold/pseuds/OhHarold
Summary: Physicians apprentice Liam Payne can’t help but have eyes for the most enchanting prince





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shittheyknowmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittheyknowmyname/gifts).



> I’m warning it’s horrible, I’m sorry but hey someone might like it. I hope you do xx

"Liam I need you to be brave." His mother whispered. The eight-year-old stared back and his mother's tear-filled eyes, he didn't understand, the commotion outside their hut was wild. Soldiers from the big city storming around on their horses, upturning everything and dragging all the people into a large transport cage.

"I want you to use your magic but only when you are not being seen. I want you to use it go the big city and a man named Paul will take you in. Just tell him who I am. You must go my boy. Now..." Mrs. Payne's tears were now falling down her cheeks, she pushed little Liam towards the back door of their little hut. She checked the coast was clear before sending her child into the forest, telling him to run and never look back.

He did as he was told despite the screams he could hear from behind him. Liam was obedient and he had always been taught to do as his mother told him. The little boy looked around but could not see a soul insight now that he'd ventured far enough into the woods. Magic flowed from his hands, sparkling gold in his eyes. A small golden flame-like creature hovered in front of him, floating forward and leading the way.

The sun began to set once Liam had first seen the castle walls in front of him. The eight-year-old felt like a speck compared to its magnificent size. He wasn't looking where he was going, too enamored with the vast expanse of the building. He felt a hard bump hit his chest followed by a small yelp. His eyes widened as he began apologizing when he saw a small tanned boy lying at his feet. He'd never seen such glamorous expensive clothes before this or such beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm so sorry little sir!" Liam gasped, pretending to reach into his satchel but instead conjuring a small bluebell to offer as an apology.

"It is okay, I promise!" He giggled, accepting both Liam's help to stand and the delicate flower, "I shall keep this gift forever!"

"Oh no you don't have to it's not that great," Liam blushed both he remembered, "I'm looking for Paul, mummy sent me, do you know the man?"

"Of course I do, he treats Daddy's court. He's through the main doors, across the courtyard and up the stairs that say Court Physician." The rich beautiful boy replied, pointing out each place. Liam wanted to point out that his stuttering over the word physician was cute but he didn't want to embarrass him.

"I'll let you go, it's getting dark and I'm not allowed to be out of the Knights eyes but I snuck away!" His golden eyes widened, "please don't tell on me."

Liam never got the boy's name because he ran away very quickly after. He sighed following the instructions, he took a wrong turn once but soon found the place he was meant to be. He reached Paul, who he had to bend his whole neck to look up to. He handed the letter from his mother up to the man he didn't know but weirdly trusted. As Paul read it over, his facial expression changed and in that moment Liam at the mere age of eight knew he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

**

"Liam.... Liam... Wake up!"

The servant boy gasped awake, jolting straight out of bed and almost headbutting the castle's resident physician and his legal guardian, Paul. He awkwardly pulled the ragged old bed sheet further up his chest forgetting he'd gone to bed naked after one too many pints with the stable worker, Niall.

"You are late. It is 6 am. Time for work. I need you to go on rounds now!" Paul headed towards the door, "Oh, Next time you come home drunk at least try and cover up the smell of the mead with something more flattering. You're 18, you'd think you'd have some intelligence by now."

As the door slammed, it made Liam realize a pounding headache caused by the over drinking the night before. He whined and buried his head in his pillow, giving it a couple of moments before he actually forced himself from the bed. Paul gave him a disappointing look as he practically stumbled into the physician's room, which doubled as their living and eating space. It was obvious the older man just wanted to send Liam on his duties and get him out as quick as possible so he could focus on his work. A bag filled with various medical supplies was shoved into Liam's arms and even though Paul seemed keen for Liam to leave, he lectured him solidly for twenty minutes on the contents of each potion, who it's going to, why and how they should take it.

"This last potion is to go to Prince Zayn. It's a sleeping remedy, poor boy has always been plagued with nightmares, but it truly tastes disgusting, so sometimes he refuses to take it. Convince him, please. I have treated that boy since he was a baby and it hurts to see him so sleep deprived." Liam nodded and rushed to the door, keen to get his job done quickly, "Oh and remember Liam, no magic. I mean it. I don't want to watch the groundsmen scraping your burnt remains of the courtyard stones."

Liam nodded again with a sad smile. Magic was all he had but if he used it, he'd be executed. His heart fluttered as each of Paul's remedies were dished out to who they belonged to. What made it worse is he tripped up the stairs right in front of one of the Royal Knights and went to use his magic to save himself, but he couldn't. Liam forced himself to fall flat on his face instead, his head banging against the ridge of one of the steps causing a rather painful gash against his once clear skin. He couldn't even cover it with his magic just in case a witness questioned the disappearance of his injury.

The physician's apprentice cursed himself as he reached the Prince's chamber door and despite the fact he knew magic was not a good idea to cover it up, he couldn't face the embarrassment especially when he would come face to face with the most beautiful man on the earth and that was no exaggeration. Everyone knew Prince Zayn was blessed by gods when it came to his appearance and Liam was glad to know the personality that went with it. Liam knocked on the door, then reached to touch his forehead to see if the blood was still running but thankfully his spell had worked and the injury was no more.

The door swung open and there stood Prince Zayn, still in his white delicately lacy full-length night robe, held together at his waist with white ribbon. His face lit up to see Liam, his tongue pressing against the back of his teeth with his smile. Liam's face grew rosy to see Zayn in his nightwear and his eyes immediately flickered down to his feet.

"Uhm I hope I did not awaken you, Your Highness," Liam said quietly.

The prince giggled, "please like I told you yesterday, Zayn is my name. And don't worry, you didn't wake me up. Actually, I was about to get ready however I'm moving slower because Harry is off sick so I usually have help."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Would you, uh, would you like some help at all? I don't have to return to Paul immediately."

"That would be brilliant, yes Liam, I would like that very much," Zayn replied as he turned and started to walk deeper into his chambers. Liam took that as a queue to follow, shutting the heavy wooden door behind him. The servant boy held in a gasp as Zayn dropped his robe to reveal a much slinkier silk nightgown. Liam could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and somewhere much further south too. He was almost relieved when the prince disappeared behind the ornate folding screen to unclothe, however, once the nightgown was thrown over the top and Liam knew Zayn stood behind there naked his mind began to wander again. His eyes flittered around the room desperately trying to distract himself from the idea however his gaze landed on a heavy mirror, perfectly angled to expose the naked back of the young prince. Liam's observed, letting his eyes follow from Zayn's shoulder blades, down his spine and finally reaching the Prince's small round bu-

"So Liam I never did ask what brought you to my chambers today."

Liam cleared his throat, moving his eyes away from the mirror in fear that he had been caught, "I came to bring your sleeping-draught for your night to be eased." He could hear the sloshing of water where the prince was refreshing his face.

"Oh please say it's the one you gave me last time, that tastes like strawberries, I don't think I could stomach the original flavor," Zayn said from beyond the partition.

Liam wanted to swear loudly, he'd forgotten to do the spell before he'd arrived at the prince's chamber. Liam replied with a firm yes, before he rushed to retrieve the vial from his small satchel. He laid it on his hand, focusing deeply on it whilst whispering the words of enchantment until his eyes flashed gold and his magic oozed from his body into the potion. The liquid bubbled and turned from a sludge yellow to a pale pastel pink.

Within a fraction of a second of his eyes reverting back and the liquid to stop bubbling, Zayn poked his head around the side of the divider. Liam could see the bare skin of Zayn's shoulder but quickly averted his eyes and placed the potion on the nightstand next to Zayn's four poster canopy bed which still had the curtains drawn.

"Liam, there's a purple and gold gown hanging in my wardrobe, would you please retrieve it for me," Zayn asked then went out of view once more. Liam quickly ran over to collect it, picking it up as carefully as he could to not destroy the expensive garment. He walked over to the prince and awkwardly cleared his throat as held his arm pass the screen. He flinched and dropped the fabric as soon as his fingertips brushed against Zayn.

Liam crossed the room to separate himself from the changing boy as to not appear creepy to the prince. He awkwardly strolled around the chambers. A small smile appeared on his face as he noticed a pressed bluebell that was attached to the leather binding of Zayn's notebook. Liam remembers as clear as day when he gave the flower to Zayn. It was the first day they met when Liam first became Paul's apprentice. He had to deliver a potion to Zayn, much like today, and when he witnessed the princes beauty, he panic magicked. Of course without Zayn's eyes to see. The first thing his magic concocted was the most beautiful flower he could think of. He remembered how the prince glowed with delight as he was given such a perfect, pristine specimen.

"Liam, May I ask you to help once more and then I shall set you free," Zayn said as he entered the main body of the room. The garment was hung off his shoulders, allowing his golden tanned collarbones to be exposed. Liam gulped, he was not quite prepared for such a heavenly sight such early in the morning. "Could you please tie up the back?"

Liam nodded feverishly as the Prince turned around. The back was in a corseted lace-up style and Liam could not stop his hands from shaking as he saw the contours of Zayn's spine. Truth be told he did not know how to tie up the garment so he pretended to fiddle with the strings as his magic did the work.

"Thank you, dear Liam, I shall let you be free now."

Liam smiled and nodded as he exited the room. His heart leaped when he stepped out the door, he had to compose himself and take a deep breath before he could venture on to the rest of his day.

**

Liam watched with a blushing smile as he stood at the window that overlooked the flower garden courtyard. The prince sat on the grass weaving basket-of-gold flowers into a delicate crown. His younger sister, only the dear age of 5, sat beside him watching as his fingers weaved perfectly. Liam hated to admit it but more often than not when he spotted Zayn around the castle, he couldn't help but take a break and stop to admire him no matter the situation.

Zayn started to turn his head up toward where Liam stood, once he felt someone staring at him. Liam whispered an incantation under his breath thus turning his body invisible. He didn't want to be caught staring and the beautiful prince that was just slightly embarrassing. He watched as the Zayn brow furrowed in confusion, it made him look very cute indeed and Liam couldn't help but chuckle at the expression that resembled a grumpy puppy.

Zayn was pulled out of his thoughts as the King's Hand approached him. Liam watched as he relayed some news to Zayn. He became curious because the prince sighed, bid goodbye to his sibling and followed the Hand in the direction of the throne room all at a very fast pace. With a quick glance around Liam made his body visible again. His curiosity was burning wanting to know what the dire situation was, but Liam was merely a physicians assistant, he had no place near the throne room.

**

"Promise me you have finished all your chores for today? All the things I asked you to do?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow, he didn't seem convinced that Liam had completed his work. Liam was nodding with a cheesy grin.

"Even tidied that pigsty you call your bedroom?"

"Uhm..." Liam turned his head to the rickety bedroom door, his eyes momentarily glowing gold. Clattering movement could be heard from the room and Liam quickly turned back to Paul only to be looked at with a look of disapproval.

"Honestly Liam, you must stop relying on magic to do everything. Anyone could've come through that door at any moment. One day you will get caught and I will not be able to save you. Do you understand?" the physician groaned in full frustration.

Liam's smile dropped quickly. He was tired of hearing that his magic was banned, especially when there was no risk. "There's no one here Paul, no one was going to catch me. Honestly, I've been using magic since I was a toddler I know what I'm doing."

"Well then by now you should know not be so damned foolish and be able to control yourself!" Paul's rage was poking through, his voice rising.

"Control myself?! If I don't have magic, what have I got? I have no family, no status, I'm not smart, not even attractive. I'm a nobody, there is nothing special about me! If I can't use magic I might as well die."

Liam could feel the tears building behind his eyes as he stormed out. He wanted to go straight down to the stables to find Niall and get well and truly drunk just to forget about his insignificance in this world. Some may think he might have overreacted but to Liam, it was all true. He only had his magic, and if it's used he dies. The one person he was hopelessly in love with was a royal who also had a magic hater as a father so he had no chance in hell of happiness at this rate.

He stopped at the little stream to splash his face with cold water before he moved along to the stables. He hoped that the cool liquid would calm his face and rid him of any signs that he was crying. He took a deep breath before pushing open the large stable door.

One cleared his throat to ensure he didn't sound choked up, "Niall? Mate, you in here?"

The only response he received was a little whimper that most definitely did not sound anything like the tough Irish stable boy or one of the King's Army Stallions. He called out again to the mystery person as he stepped deeper into the facility. The horses all were looking to the back as if they were telling him which way to go, he almost wanted to say thank you before he realized that would be slightly weird and animals could not respond.

As he approached the back section, he remembered that this was where Zayn kept his all-white mare. He unlatched the gate and was greeted on the other side by the prince sobbing into his horse's side as it laid down for his comfort. Liam never thought he'd see the prince like this with mud strewn across his clothing from where he was kneeling on the dirty floor or with unkempt hair that he'd obviously been running his hands through in distress. He also couldn't help but notice despite all this Zayn still looked somewhat beautiful, his golden skin contrasting the cold white hair of his mare.

"Your Highness are you okay?"

Zayn jumped at the sound of Liam's voice. He started apologizing and trying to compose himself, pretending that Liam had never caught him in such a way. He launched himself to his feet and tried to brush off the mud. Without thinking, Liam stepped forward and took his wrist in his hand to stop him.

"It'll be okay whatever it is..." he said softly. Zayn looked up, his eyes red-rimmed, tears threatening to fall. Whilst he was 18, the look he adorned made Zayn look so innocent, childlike almost.

"It's not going to be okay..." the prince spoke weakly before breaking down once more. He fell into Liam's arms without a care. Liam sighed tightening his hold on the petite boy and slowly lowering them to the floor. He rests his back against the horse as Zayn curled tightly into a ball in his lap, burying his face in Liam's chest, trying to hide away from the world.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be like this. I'm a royal - a Malik even, we aren't meant to show pain or weakness."

"Crying is not weakness Zayn, displaying emotions, being true to yourself, that is a strength," Liam replied softly into Zayn's ear.

"But that's exactly it, I can no longer be myself at all." Liam frowned to prompt Zayn to continue, "father called me into the throne room, said we had some important matter to discuss. I'm to be married in the next two months, not only that it will be a woman. Apparently, this has been negotiated since before I was born."

"Oh, my Prince..."

"Father says I must change everything, told me my 'playing around' must come to an end. No more lavish gowns, no more playing with little Saffaa, no more of being me. He says as of tomorrow I will train with the King's Guard, learn how to fight, lead an army to become what he calls a 'real man'. I don't want that Liam, not at all..." his voice wavered off into a choked whimper. Liam unconsciously holds him tighter against his chest. He knew what he was going to do next was a risk but he trusted Zayn despite who his father was. He just wanted to see Zayn smile again.

"I understand how you feel, the hiding yourself. I do it every single day. I want to show you maybe it will cheer you up, give me your hands."

Zayn's brow furrowed in curiosity but obeyed and gently put his dainty hands in Liam's much larger ones. The warlock made a small dome out of Zayn's hands as if he was holding something. Liam began to concentrate on their hands but Zayn was watching Liam's face in confusion. Out of brown sparked flames of gold. The prince gasped as he saw Liam's eyes change color. He barely registered as Liam's hands moved away from his.

"Look, open your hands..."

The prince nodded, his lips still parted in shock. He finally tore his gaze from Liam's face to his hands. He carefully lifted his left that was on top breaking the dome. Out of it flew the most magnificent golden bird. When he meant gold, he literally meant it. As the bird flew around the stables the light caught its feather and it sparkled like a shining star. Zayn looked on in wonder, forgetting his problems. He'd never seen magic before only heard of its destruction and its danger but this was neither. This was pure beauty. This small golden bird was magnificent, beyond this world.

"How...." Zayn began but he was at a loss for words. He couldn't tear his eyes away from enchanting conjuration that was until it aligned with the setting sun and dispersed into golden, glittering sparkles.

"That was amazing," the prince gasped. His gaze falling back to Liam finally, "how can my father be scared of it?"

"Are you? Scared that is? Of my magic? what I can do?"

"How can I be scared of something so beautiful?" Zayn smiled, delicately placing his hand on Liam's cheek. He tried not to flinch at the rough little bristles of Liam's beard tickling his palms. "Thank you for cheering me up."

He pressed the lightest kiss to the warlocks cheek but couldn't finish it because he dissolved into giggles from being so close to the boy that made his heart race.

**

Zayn and Liam spent time together every day for the next week. They talked through their worries together and it helped because Liam swore he had never met anyone quite as understanding as the prince. It also wasn't bad that Zayn had a gorgeous face that matched his gorgeous personality.

Liam showcased his magic too during their meetups completely enthralling Zayn with every trick and enchantment. Of course, Paul knew nothing of his little meetups. In fact, Liam had barely talked to his guardian at all. Partly due to his embarrassment of his self-depreciating freakout and partly because he was still angry that the man constantly offended the only part Liam liked about himself.

They were lying across Zayn's four-poster bed with the curtains drawn. Liam sat up from where he was lying next to Zayn,  "Let me show you this spell, I think you might like-"

"Wait before you do, I need to tell you something. The princess I'm marrying, she comes into the kingdom tomorrow. She's to stay here in the castle. Apparently, her name is Princess Helena." He chuckles but it wasn't one of happiness, "and you know where she's from? Lerithia. The place that hates magic the most on the godforsaken planet just a little ahead of this kingdom. I don't want you to get hurt and I also don't want to wear 'Male' clothing and march around being someone I'm not..."

His chuckles faded into soft cries and whimpers. Liam instantly pulled the prince into his arms. He wanted to protect the smaller boy at all costs. He understands that may be a mammoth task especially when he was a lowly apprentice that had little to no rights against the people who hurt Zayn. He produced a bouquet of bluebells just like the one he magicked on the first day of meeting Zayn. In that moment, when he saw how the princes face lit up and the sight of enchantments, the warlock knew he wanted to make Zayn smile like that every single day for the rest of his life.

**

 

When the morning came, Liam felt as though a dark shadow loomed across the kingdom despite the fact the visit from another domain and a marriage should, in theory, bring joy and happiness. He woke as soon as the light peeked through his bedroom window. Creeping across his living quarters, he snuck past a sleeping Paul. He did not want to have a run in with him this early, especially when all he wanted to do was to get to his best friend and ensure him everything would be okay before the Princess arrived.

He got the odd look from the knights stationed at the doors as he pelted through the castle's corridors. He raced down towards the courtyard as it was quickest to cut through it rather than traipse around the whole castle perimeter. It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water down his spine when he saw what was being set up in the middle of the square. A Witches Pyre was being formed by the executioner. His heart fell to the floor but right now he couldn't think of himself. Zayn needed him and that where he would go.

He reminded himself 'out of sight, out of mind' as he walked past it and back into the castle. He composed himself a stopped his shaking hands before he knocked on the door of the Prince's Chambers. His greeting got stuck in his throat when instead of golden skin and golden eyes, he was met with unruly curls and eyes of the forest.

"Liam, were you here to drop off some medication or something?" Harty asked but Liam could hear the edge of teasing in his voice.

"Oh Harry don't worry the boy, you know exactly why he's here." The familiar voice cut in and soon Zayn appeared in the doorway. A dainty hand wrapped around Liam's thick wrist as he was pulled into the heart of the room.

"I'll leave you two friends to discuss, shall I? Zayn I'll fill your bath while I'm at it." Harry giggled as he exited the room to gather the water.

"How are you feeling?" Liam asked softly when as soon as Harry left Zayn dropped his happy facade. The prince sighed, loosely wrapping his arms around Liam, pushing up onto his tiptoes to bury his face in his neck.

"Honestly? I'm tired and I just want this day to end but even then she'll be here the next day and the next all the way till I die. I understand marriage is something that has to be done when you're a royal, and I know I must carry on the family line with an heir, but if truth be told I may throw up if she comes anywhere near me naked."

Liam chuckled and the fact that Zayn seemed so serious in his last sentence. His infectious laugh drew a giggle out of the smaller boy which delighted Liam to see even a thread of happiness from Zayn. The laughter died slightly when a flatter of wood could be heard from the window that backs onto the courtyard.

"Enough of how I feel, what about you? I saw them setting up outside. Father said something about how the perfect way to greet your guests would be a display that you have a mutual interest in. That being witch burning I suppose."

"I'm fine. Yes I feel hurt and it made my blood run cold to see it but Paul hides magic away from me as much as he can so I've never met another witch or warlock. They're my people but I have never met them." Liam tried to hide his sadness but Zayn was highly intuitive. His soft fingers stroked down the side of Liam's cheek in comfort. The warlock had to remind himself that it was just a platonic gesture, one to reassure him.

The two boys spent the next thirty minutes talking until Harry returned with the warm bath water for the prince. The look that the manservant gave Liam just before Zayn dropped his nightgown to enter the bath, made Liam understand that he had to leave the chambers quickly as not to encroach on the prince's innocence. He bid a quick goodbye and rushed out. He couldn't help but notice however that laid out on Zayn's bed was not his usual velvet and chiffon gowns with hints of gold but a black and brown leather ensemble with trousers. It made his heart plummet that Zayn would be forced into such uncharacteristic clothing.

**

Zayn stood next to his father's throne as they waited for the Lerithians to arrive. He couldn't help but toy with the edges of his leather vest, it was uncomfortable and all he wanted to do was rip it to pieces. The prince nibbled at his lip but stopped immediately when the king scolded him for it. His eyes flickered up to his warlock friend who was across the throne room. Liam gave him a warm smile and it instantly pulled his mood up.

Trumpets sounded and the heavy wooden doors swung open. A rather fat man with balding white hair entered the room with a big smile and a loud voice. He greeted the king with a 'manly' hug and pat on the back.

"King Roland Hadid how wonderful it is to have you here again." Zayn's father grinned but the prince could tell it was fake and mostly for show, his father was not one to smile - ever.

"Oh why it's our pleasure and of course I didn't forget my lovely daughter, Helena." From behind the man, stepped a princess around the same age to Zayn. It confused the prince slightly as he had heard she was the most beautiful girl to walk the earth but all he saw was a rather average maiden who held no special characteristics at all. It didn't help that her smug smirk and fake laugh displayed her personality wasn't favorable either. When she let out a particularly false chuckle and something one of the Kings had said, Liam and Zayn made brief eye contact in which they couldn't help but giggle because they both thought it sounded much like a snorting pig.

"Zayn. Here. Now." His father demanded, pointing his finger to the floor where he'd like the boy to stand, much like you'd do for a dog. When he'd reached the spot, his father grabbed his upper arm in a tight grip, he dug his nails in to prompt the prince to say something.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance your majesties." He spoke shyly with a slight bow of his head.

"Ooh handsome, quiet and mysterious. I like him, father. I want this one. " The princess giggled, sounding much like a spoilt child who was demanding a puppy. The Kings laughed about her comment and were quite alright to let her assess Zayn like some zoo animal. She circled him and ran her hands all over his body.

Liam found it incredibly uncomfortable to watch and jealousy seemed to wash over him like a tidal wave. He felt like he couldn't look anymore and diverted his eyes to the window but all he saw there were the executioners finally taking a break because they'd finished the witch's pyre. He could feel his anger flare up from the princess and the burning pyre. His fists clenched and by accident, all the candles in the room were affected by his magic - the fire was more aggressive, strong and glowed brightly. Paul stood on his toes sharply to draw his mind somewhere else and it worked. The flames relaxed and returned to normal. The people were shocked looking towards the candles. Zayn was the only one looking somewhere else and that was towards Liam.

"Oh no need to worry that was probably just my little pet, he has a temper you see. That's the only little trick he can muster, we've discovered a way to flatten the rest of his magic of course." King Roland signaled to one of his guards. The man nodded, left the throne room but quickly returned dragging a cage behind him. "My pet here, a little warlock, I like to keep him as an example to my people showing how magical beings should be treated. I saw your pyre as we entered and what a wonderful greeting. I can't wait for my little pet to see what happens to people like him."

Liam's heart lurched and the sight but this time he had to keep his magic under control. The boy must've only been thirteen with light brown feathered hair, red-rimmed sapphire eyes and barely any clothes covering his scarred body. Liam closed his eyes. He couldn't look anymore.

**

Paul found Liam round the back of the stables, sitting on a bale of hay on his own. The boy had obvious tear tracks running down his face. In the distance, the cheering of a crowd and the crackling of fire could be heard.

"It's happening, isn't it? Who's the victim this time?" His voice was weak and croaky, barely audible.

"Yes, they tied her up ten minutes ago and just set it alight. She was a mother from an outlying village." Paul sighed and brought Liam into his arms. He understood how much pain it caused Liam, the young warlock lived in fear that he'd be next.

"How's the young boy? The one in the cage?" Liam asked. He needed to know.

"For the duration of his stay, he will live in the dungeons. I was allowed to check up on him. King Roland was adamant about his survival, something about displaying the 'worthlessness' of magic. His names Louis, only fourteen two weeks ago. Or at least that's what he guessed." The physician sighed as he relayed the information to Liam. He pulled the warlock to his feet and with an arm around his shoulder began to lead him back up to the castle and to their quarters.

**

It'd been three days since the arrival of the King and Princess of Lerithia. To Liam's dismay, he had not met up with Zayn once in this time. The prince had been in a constant cycle of outings and dinners with his supposed fiancée. When they passed each other in the halls they gave each other smiles of comfort but Liam could see the stress taking a toll on Zayn. His face seemed slightly sunken, his golden skin did not glow like it normally would and the clothes that adorned his body looked uncomfortable and out of place.

Liam was given easy tasks by Paul, probably in sympathy. He was instructed just to simply deliver potions and medicines. He was on the way back from the lower town, only just entering the castle as the sun began to set. He walked the abandoned corridor when suddenly he was yanked from behind a tapestry into an alcove hidden behind the heavy fabric. He went to shout in protest but was pulled into a warm all to familiar hug.

"God it's only been three days but I've missed you." Zayn said in a hushed tone, "I had to see you. I'm struggling Liam. She talks about the wedding constantly or her twisted beliefs and if it's not that she's touching me in a way that is completely unacceptable and makes me feel sick. The worst part of this is she took me to visit her 'pet', it was the boy in the cage and I had to fight not to cry as she laughed at him. She tortured him in front of me and I was helpless. I couldn't do anything because father was watching over my shoulder. It was horrible because in my head that could've been you and the idea of that is so painful. I never want to see you hurt."

Looking at Liam with his big doe eyes, Zayn held his stubbled jaw in his palms. He tilted Liam's head down and pushed up onto his tiptoes so they were roughly the same height.

"Please don't get hurt, please stay safe," Zayn whispered before he closed the gap between Liam and himself, initiating their first kiss. Liam's eyes went wide in shock before they fluttered shut. He couldn't believe he was kissing the prince, the boy he'd been dreaming of kissing since he'd moved to castle 10 years ago.

He stepped back to lean against the wall pulling Zayn with him. The Prince had the softest lips that moved cautiously against Liam's as his fingers twiddled with the short hair on the back of Liam's neck. The warlocks hands gripped at the smaller boy's waist, pressing him as close to his chest as he possibly could. A little whimper escaped Zayn's mouth when Liam's tongue pushed past his lips. Zayn could tell that they were both as inexperienced as each other but it wasn't a bad thing. Liam released a groan when the prince's tongue swiped against his own.

"Wait Wait Wait..." Zayn pulled back in breathy whispers. Liam kept pressing little pecks on his lips, chasing his kiss, not wanting it to be over. "I didn't pull you back here to kiss you, even though I can't believe that it's finally happened because I've been waiting for it for ten years. It's just- I- Liam I love you okay? But I can't wait around for my father to torture and kill you for something that's so beautiful within you..."

"Zayn what are you saying?" Liam frowned, he was elated that Zayn had confessed his love but what he was saying was heading in a sad direction. He cupped Zayn's face in his hands looking into his golden eyes that were watery on the borderline of tearing up.

"You stay here, you'll end up like Louis and I can't live with myself if that happened. Just please hear me out before you say anything." Zayn said shakily, pulling at the collar of Liam's thin jacket, "I've come up with a plan and it's stupid and it'll be a risk but it'll all be worth it. I want you to run away with Louis. No no please listen..."

Liam listened patiently to the Prince's plan of how to save Louis and leave unnoticed and slowly he was being convinced. He knew he could never say no to such a beautiful boy that he loved wholeheartedly.

"There's only one problem with your mad, mad plan love, I can't be with you and protect you. I don't want to leave you here knowing how unhappy you'll be with her and your father." The warlock could feel tears building in his own eyes as he brushed away some with his thumb that fell across Zayn's cheekbones. "I love you too and I don't want you to suffer alone."

Zayn smiled tearfully and leant up to peck his lips, "we've wasted ten years and we could've been loving each other openly all that time," the boy sighed, "look I've figured it all out and I need you to do this for me, I need you to run and be safe. No one is to know and I'm surprised Paul hasn't told you yet but my father is dying, it's a disease he's had his whole life so he knew it was coming sooner or later. That's why he arranged the marriage so he had reign security before his passing but think about it, if he is to die soon, I will be King. Which means I can revoke the ban on magic and bring you and Louis home to be part of my court. It won't be long, three years at most. Also if I am King I can file for divorce which I don't think will be hard since she hates magic so much."

"Wow. You really have thought of it all." Liam replied borderline in shock, "for you, anything."

"One more thing, there's a small cottage on the very border of the kingdom. It was mother's. No one knows about it at all only me. We used to lie to my father and she'd take me there, teach me how to weave flowers together, read, sing and dance. We stopped going once she died. I have a been a couple of times since so it's  completely habitable. I'll give you a map and you and Louis can live there until I come get you when the time comes."

Liam hugged Zayn tightly, taking in the touch of his golden skin and his sweet smell of honey. He couldn't believe the boy had thought everything through in order to protect himself and a child he hardly knew.

"We have to go, love, someone's going to notice our absence. Yours more than mine. I'll see you tonight at midnight when we'll get Louis out of here." Liam said kissing Zayn's forehead before sending him back into the corridor. He waited exactly two minutes, he counted, before he left himself, not wanting anyone to notice.

**

Liam sat in the stables a bag of nerves waiting for the signal from Zayn. He felt as though he may throw up if he had to wait any longer but then he saw it, the glow of candlelight from the third window across. He stood to his feet quickly and broke out into a run. The light meant Zayn had distracted the guards long enough for Liam to approach the dungeon from the outside and break Louis out.

He practically slid along the grass where he stopped so suddenly when he reached the barred cell window that sat on the ground. He squinted as he looked through the grate waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The warlocks eye scanned the cell till he reached the corner. The young boy sat curled up, small sobs falling from his lips.

"Psst. Hey!" Liam called immediately sparking a reaction from Louis. The boy whimpered in fear and Liam was quick to reassure him with soft words. He finally managed to convince the kid to listen out for guards near his cell.

Liam wrapped his hands around the bars, tight and concentrated deeply. His eyes began to turn gold and Louis gasped as he watched another person do magic, he didn't think there was another person like left. The thick metal began to bubble in Liam's hands as his magic deeper into them. They began to completely melt, creating a large enough space for a certain boy to climb through.

Liam hauled the frail Louis through the open space but as soon as he lifted him to his feet outside the cell, he collapsed. His legs were too weak. The stronger warlock sighed and praised the gods that he'd helped Niall in the stables enough to be able to carry substantial weights. He lifted Louis up onto his shoulder, looking around before walking as fast as he could back to the stable to meet Zayn.

Every crack of a twig or sound of dogs howling set Liam on edge. He knew it was only a matter of time before they noticed the missing prisoner and every noise turned into a guard seconds away from capturing them. Liam saw a shadow walk along a small bridge in the moonlight, his heart kept and he quickly plastered his back to a wall in the shadows trying to stay out of sight. He sighed as the silhouetted Knight disappeared.  He began to walk again, grunting as the small boy in his arms felt heavier and heavier.

He was on the border of collapsing once he had reached the stables. He felt warm when he saw Zayn in the candlelight standing near his mare, he was brushing her mane with her being already saddled.

"Liam..." he sighed when he saw the state of the boy in his lover's arms, "there isn't much time. You must go."

The words sounded familiar to Liam. He almost felt a sense of deja vu, a reflection of his mother telling him to leave when years later.

"Please take her. You'll be faster and you will always have a part of me with you." Zayn spoke softly as he helped Liam place the unconscious boy on a bale of hay, "I will always wait for you and I will always love you. It won't be long I promise. I'll sort out this mess somehow and we'll be together again, you'll no longer be a mere physicians ward or servant boy but my husband, a member of the royal court, ruling beside me."

"I don't need the status. I just need you. Goodbye, my prince." Liam could feel tears building as he pushed Louis onto the white horse, stealing him down. "I love you so so much."

Liam stepped towards Zayn, tilting the boy's chin towards him. He made sure to remember the image of the golden eyes he fell in love with at eight years old. He made sure to remember the honey like smell of Zayn. He made sure to remember the soft kiss of Zayn's lips and the way his small waist felt in his hands.

He pulled away abruptly finding pain in what he had to leave behind. He mounted the white horse, feeling slightly out of place on a royal steed. He bared to take one last glance at the love his life before cantering out of the stables and into the night.

**

Five years had passed, longer than what had been promised. It was a sweltering hot day and Louis was creating a breeze with his magic, a spell Liam had taught him, when a guard on horseback adorned in the Malik crest, rode straight up to the cottage. Liam went immediately into defensive mode, wanting to protect the boy who was now like a little brother to him. Just as the warlock raised his hand to attack, the guard called out.

"Wait Wait! Liam, it's me! Niall. I bring a message from King Malik."

Liam's guard dropped and he smiled widely, rushing to meet his friend and gathering him into a hug. He couldn't believe the message had finally arrived, that it was time to return and practice magic freely alongside the man he loved. He barely gave Niall time to explain that magic was legalized and accepted, that the King had knighted him and that all he wanted was for Liam to return home.

By nightfall, the band of three had returned to the big city. Liam's heart swelling when he saw the familiar castle walls that were his home for ten years. The warlock helped his small brother off the white mare once belonging to Zayn. Automatically the pair began traipsing towards the Physicians Quarters but Niall held him back with the promise he'd look after Louis and that Liam should make his way to the King's Chambers.

The warlock felt a rush as he walked across the courtyard and saw a little child creating flowers out of the palm of his hands. Liam smiled in relief as he started to climb the winding stairs to the familiar oak door. An idea sparked in his mind just after he had knocked. He turned around for a second holding his palm out just like the young boy in the courtyard had. His eyes flashed gold and a perfect bouquet of bluebells sprouted from his hand. He heard the click of the door lock and spun around on his heels.

"Hi..."

"Hello, my Prince..."


End file.
